The time I spent with Rocky
by jadasanae
Summary: Rocky and Ty fall in love and their partners have to find out


**The Time I Spent With Rocky**

**Chapter 1:**

**Ty and Rocky had just got back from a double-date with Cece and Duece,their parents were gone to visit one of Mr. Blues patients in China.**

**So Rocky went to take a shower in her parents was down stairs and heard the water running and thought it would be funny to take Rockys Clothes.**

**10 minutes later **

**Rocky gets out the shower and her clothes are gone!**

**Rocky screams and Ty laughs at the reaction.**

**"Ty give me my clothes!"Rocky said,**

**"no."Ty laughs.**

**So Rocky runs to her room but she can not get the door open her hands are to slippery.**

**Ty walks up and thought 'WOW she looks like a model with her curves and edges.'**

**Rocky looks at Ty and says "Ty hand me my towel please"**

**"no"Ty said**

**"why"**

**Ty then walks up to her and says "Rocky you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."**

**"really"Rocky said,not even worried about the towel leans in for a kiss and Ty opens her room door.**

**They land on the bed and ty breaks the kiss and says "Rocky I love you."**

**Shockingly Rocky says "I love you too."**

**Chapter 2:**

**Rocky wakes up and looks over her shoulder and sees Ty.**

**She wakes him up and he looks up and down her body and smiles.**

**Rocky Goes downstairs(in her black lace bra and panties)and Ty comes down and wraps his arms around her kisses her and puts her on the heard the doorbell and they looked out the window and saw Cece and Duece.**

**Ty was already dressed,so Rocky runs upstairs and Ty opens the gives Ty a kiss and hug but Ty doesn't close his eyes and just looks at Rocky while she goes upstairs.**

**They sit on the couch and Ty sits on recliner by would usally let Cece sit on his lap but he was missing Rocky already.**

**Rocky is upstairs changing putting on something cute for her man(Ty not Duece)she has on a right green tank top,white skinny jeans,green 2014 jordans,and Tys green snapback.**

**She comes downstairs and everyone looks at her she stand to the side but in front of stares at her butt as Ty thought 'WOW that butt doe.'Cece catches him staring and says "lets get to school" Ty says "ok".**

**Chapter 3:**

**So their walking around the school and Ty and Rocky are awfully close as Cece and Duece notice so they cut between them and take them to the side to talk**

**"Ty why are you acting so weird."Cece said "What are you talking about?"Ty asked pretending to be confused."Nevermind"Cece says the same thing happened between Duece and they walk into the and Rocky sit at the breakfast table and Duece On the other side of the table.**

**Ty and Rocky leave when Cece nd Duece Turn away.**

**They go into the janitors pushed her against the wall gently.**

**She leans in for a kiss and Ty does the soon broke the kiss and said "I think the know something."Rocky said "I know right they said we have been acting weird".Ty said "whatever just forget about".Then anfter 10 minutes of being in the janitors closet they left and the bell sudendly rung and Ty looked around and kissed her gently and ran comes around the corner and says"hey where were you"."oh just looking around for my diary"Rocky said."You have a diary?" "yeah" Rocky said,"I do".They went to class and Ty came in and had to bring some papers to the smiled and Ty smiled looked at Ty and waved he smiled and winked(not at Cece but at Rocky).Cece whispered"did you see the way he winked at me"Rocky said "yeah I did " she lied.**

**They got out of school and walked home and said there good-bye considering tommorow was saturday and they didn't have school.**

**Rocky and Ty walked in and Ty said "I think I want some Rocky after kissing Cece"Rocky smiled and they sat on the couch and she sat on him and they made-out until Duece and Cece came back over with pizza and movies.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Ty and Rocky went upstairs and changed into their pjs they came back downstairs and sat next to each tried to sit next to Ty but he wouldn't move and instead he said "Cece what are you trying to do?"Cece said nothing at all and sat next to Duece on the floor.**

**Soon Duece and Cece went to sleep and Ty and Rocky went upstairs to Rockys room and locked the kissed and kissed and soon made love to one they woke up Rocky went downstairsand Duece and Cece were still sleep in the same spot as they were last she went back upstairs and woke Ty up and said "I think we need to tell them cause they are gonna break up with both of us anyway if they found out."Ty said "I know when are we going to tell them?"Rocky said "now."**

**They went downstairs and told them slowly in different rooms They both hugged them and supported Cece and Ty broke up and Duece and Rocky broke up to let them be they just never told there parents.**

**The End**


End file.
